Natsume Sendawara
}} |kanji = 千俵なつめ |romaji = Sendawara Natsume |alias = Curry Queen |status = Alive |age = |gender = Female |height = |family = Orie Sendawara (Twin sister) |occupation = CEO of Haubi Food Corporation |manga = Chapter 48 |anime = Episode 20 |voice actor = Yōko HikasaOfficial Twitter account for the anime Genevieve Simmons (English)http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/Food-Wars-Shokugeki-no-Soma/Natsume-Sendawara/ }} is one of the heads of the Haubi Food Corporation along with Orie Sendawara (Natsume's twin sister) and one of the five judges of Block A in the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Preliminaries. Appearance Natsume is an attractive young woman with long and wavy dark blonde that is separated into two sections at the roots, which fall to either side of her face, orange eyes that are noticeably sharper than Orie Sendawara (Natsume's twin sister). a beauty mark on her right cheek, a well endowed body figure, a buxom bust and curvy hips. During the Tōtsuki Autumn Election, Natsume's clothing is a high profile, silky dress. Personality Natsume is a prideful woman who believes that success comes from both the bloodline of the chef and the regal status of the food industry. She has a no-nonsense personality, which made her equally revered and feared by her fellow staff and many individuals in the food industry. Her participation in the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Preliminaries showed that she has an extremely high standard as she refused to give a single point to most dishes in Block A. Natsume is much smarter and more mature than her twin sister. She values both time and investment. At times, her pride gets the best of her like when she refused to slurp the spiny lobster brain because it was a "vulgar" act. However her pride didn't stop her once she was sufficiently interested, impressed, or pressured. Like Orie Sendawara, Natsume does have a possessive personality, but only to those who she considered complete and utter perfection as a chef. Akira Hayama was the only person in the preliminaries to catch her undivided attention and interest, offering him a lucrative paycheck to work for her. Even though he refused her offer, Natsume still showed great interest in him. History Born as a prestigious member of the renowned Sendawara Family, Natsume served as one of the label models for the Haubi Food Company's Curry Princess package with her twin sister Orie. Since its popularity in the early 1990's, both twin sisters worked hard. With their effort they brought the company fame throughout Japan. Later, both sisters would eventually succeed their grandfather as the head of the Haubi Food Company and become celebrities in the food industry. Plot The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc On Autumn, Natsume is invited as the head judge of Block A for the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Preliminaries through an invitation from Etsuya Eizan, the 9th Seat of the Elite Ten Council. She lamented about her disappointment to judge mere students, who she believes to be nothing more than pesky amateurs. Natsume would proceed to conduct a speech to the participants, stating the purpose of her presence in the Autumn Election and the ever growing popularity of curry dishes. Watching the students cooking, Natsume would ask Eizan who he recommends. When the judging began, she started giving the first wave of students 0 points for presenting her unsatisfying curry dishes. Ryō Kurokiba would beg to differ, making his French Curry Lobster Rice with Cognac earn 93 points and him the current leading student in Block A. She would later give out very high scores to Ikumi Mito's Dongpo Pork Curry Don, Ryōko Sakaki's Curry Soy-Natto Rice, Zenji Marui's White Potage Curry Udon & Shun Ibusaki's Special Smoked Curry. Natsume would later then be astounded by the aroma bomb of Akira Hayama's Naan Pot Pie Curry. She was also amazed to know that Akira was able to raise Holy Basil plants in Japan, despite the country's unsuitable climate. Natsume and the other judges would then give Akira 94 points, with her giving out full score of 20 points, now making him the leading student. It was Sōma's turn and just like with Akira's, Natsume was amazed over the aroma bomb of his Curry Risotto Omurice. The judges would give Sōma 93 points, a point short of Hayama's, before finding herself in between Makito Minatozaka and Shigenoshin Kōda's skirmish. Post Autumn Election Natsume does not show up again until the final night of the Moon Banquet Festival, Natsume and her sister are among the patrons at Erina Nakiri's stall. However, an unexpected visitor came, Azami Nakiri, who immediately insulted the patrons there, enraging most of them. Keeping her cool, Natsume called him rude for throwing such insults at them. However, Azami merely continued to insult her, calling her company's curry "child-decieving", much to her rage. Despite the fact that Azami was not welcomed into the academy, he had a surprising announcement: the current Elite Ten Council voted in majority to declare Azami the new headmaster of Tōtsuki effective immediately. A few days later, during Azami's inauguration speech, Natsume was baffled by his complete change in personality, stating that his sudden change may be a result of confidence that his new plan for Tōtsuki will go unopposed. Trivia *Natsume is a type of tree called a Jujube. Sendawara means thousand bales. *Natsume's voice actress, Yōko Hikasa, also voices Orie Sendawara in the anime. *A picture of her and her sister in their younger years is used on the package of their product ''"Curry Princess"''Shokugeki no Souma chapter 48 page 5 *The annual income of Natsume and her sister Orie together is said to be around 200 billion yen.Shokugeki no Souma chapter 48 page 8 References zh:千俵夏芽es:Natsume Sendawara Category:Female Characters Category:Judge